Odd Attractions
by Cu-Curee
Summary: after the ships crash sparks fly between Dinobot and Jaguara
1. the meeting

Odd Attractions

(_This takes place right after the beast warriors' crash_)  
  
"Great! Just great!" Jaguara yelled.  
  
"Sis, chill," Cheetor said. "So ya like the new look?"  
  
"Yeah now ya look like your name," she said sounding annoyed.  
  
"What's eating you?"  
  
"The…ship…is…dead!" she said slowly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"We are stuck here!" She sighed. "Just leave me alone."  
  
Cheetor nodded and left. As he did he ran into Rattrap. "Hey kiddo. What's wit' all da yellin'?" he asked, hauling some metal.  
  
"Jags is in one of her funks," Cheetor said leaving. He went down the lift and soon was chasing some real cheetahs. There he found Waspinator and the first shots of the Beast Wars were fired.  
  
"Jaguara, you stay here while we go see what Cheetor has gotten himself into this time," Primal said.  
  
Jaguara nodded and watched as the others left. As she waited for the others to return she saw something in the distance. 'It can't be the others,' she thought to herself. 'Then it's got to be a pred.' however, before she could do anything the others came back. The pred was between the Maximals and the Axalon. Then he actually challenged Primal to a fight to the finish the winner would lead the Maximals. 'Humm. Ballsy. I could get to like this pred.'  
  
however before the battle could be finished the other Preadacons showed up and interfered. A large deposit of energon was then revealed by some stray shots. That caused Primal, the other Maximals and the now ex- pred named Dinobot to go after them. A few hours of worrying about her brother later, Jaguara was relieved to hear her brother and the rest coming up the lift. "Hey sis," Cheetor said.  
  
"Cheets! Primus I was so worried!" she said running to Cheetor and hugging him.  
  
Dinobot stopped in his tracks. Never had he seen someone like her before. Young she looked, about the same age Cheetor, but yet she had the air of one who had seen much. "Dinobot meat Jaguara." Primal said introducing them. "Jaguara this is Dinobot."  
  
"Broad sword or Katana?" Jaguara asked as they shook hands in the manner of warriors. Each grabbing the others arms a few inches above the wrist, palms facing. "Broad sword. Scythe or staff?" Dinobot asked in return.  
  
"Staff," Jaguara replied.  
  
"You actually know what the slaggin' heck she means Chopper face?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How?" they all asked in bewilderment.  
  
"'Broadsword or Katana' simply means which one would prefer in combat. The same goes for 'Scythe or staff'," Dinobot explained the sound of annoyance in his voice. He then turned his attention to Jaguara. "So what passes for a training room around here?"  
  
"A computer simulation room. Take the safeties off and you got yourself a good fight. I've got some good programs if you're interested," Jaguara said.  
  
"Not now. I'd rather find a room and meditate."  
  
"Unfortunately there aren't any rooms that I know of that aren't trashed," Primal said.  
  
Dinobot threw up his hands. "Wonderful!" he said leaving.  
  
"Primal what about that one next to my room?" Jaguara stated.  
  
"Jaguara, you know that your room and the one next to it are connected by a door."  
  
"So?" Jaguara said. "I don't think that Dinobot will mind."  
  
"It's not that. It's the fact that he may decide to take advantage of that fact and enter your room and harm you."  
  
"Stow it Primal," she said in return. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Jaguara, you're what barely15?"  
  
"And Dinobot seems to be in his mid to late 20's," Jaguara stated dryly. "What's your point?"  
  
"My point is that you can't…"  
  
"I can't what? Take him in combat!? I should cut your throat for that!" Jaguara growled, taking one of her daggers out of sub-space.  
  
"Jaguara cut it out!" Cheetor called to his sister.  
  
Jaguara growled low in her throat, but put the dagger away. "Fine." And with that she left. She found Dinobot in the hall. "Eves dropping?"  
  
"You could say that," he replied. "You don't have much honor do you?"  
  
"Nope." Short. Sweet. Simple. That's how she always answered that question.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't need it. My job here is to basically fire guns and hit targets. That's it. No more, no less."  
  
"Doesn't sound like much fun."  
  
"It ain't. But that's why I signed on here. That and so I could see my brother."  
  
"What would you say if I told you I could teach you how to enjoy combat? How to revel in you opponents screams of pain, pain that _you_ caused."  
  
'Hum. Sounds tempting. But what does he want in return. Damn he's hot. What the… where'd _that_ come from?' she thought. "Sound too good to be true which means it probably is. What's the catch?"  
  
'She thinks like most Maximals. There's always got to be a catch when a Predacon offers you something. By the pit she's gorgeous. Where in universe did _that_ statement come from?' he thought. "Catch? Well _I_ wouldn't call it a catch but _you_ might."  
  
"And what would it be?"  
  
"You must take everything I teach you to heart. The only way to enjoy hand-to-hand combat it to defeat you opponent with honor."  
  
"All right. I'll try."  
  
"That's all I ask. Tomorrow then, in the training center say 0500?" (Note that's 5:00 AM)  
  
"Sure." Jaguara began to show Dinobot to his room. "Oh and uh Dinobot?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Take a cold shower." They both smiled.


	2. trapped

Odd Attractions p2

(_This gets kind of weird so bear with me here_)

The next day at 0500 Dinobot met Jaguara in the training room. "Alright. So what's first?" Jaguara asked.

"First let me see your weapons," Dinobot said.

            "Sure," Jaguara stated taking out her daggers.

            "That's it? No blasters or swords?"

            "Nope. Don't like using those. Well I never learned how to use a sword and I don't like blasters. Too balky."

            "I see. Very well lets get to work," Dinobot said poising him self for combat. "I want to see just how well you fight under pressure. COMPUTER START PROGRAM!" Dinobot yelled. Suddenly the room changed to an old fashion battle arena and a group of giant robots appeared. "You must fight me and those."

            "Alright," Jaguara said. She leapt into the air and landed, perfectly balanced, on the shoulder of one the robots. One of the other robots shot at her but she moved in time and the shot hit the first robot instead. Suddenly the room rocked and faded back into the training room and the lights were out. "What the…?" She went to the door and tried to open it. "Damn. It's locked and I don't think it's gonna open."

            "Let me try," Dinobot said going to the door. Using all his strength he tried to get the door to open. It wouldn't budge.

            "Told ya," Jaguara said. "We'll just have to wait until the maximals get us out of here."

            "Well while we're here we might as well spar," Dinobot said.

            "Sure," Jaguara said, her daggers at the ready. The next thing she knew a pair of green lasers were coming at her. She barely had time to use her daggers as a shield. "What the heck!!" she yelled.

            "A true warrior must always be ready for anything," Dinobot said smugly.

            Dinobot looked at Jaguara and was suddenly hit by a blast from her. "I thought a warrior must be ready at all times," she said.

            "Where did those blasts come from?" he asked standing up.

            "My optics, same as yours. Although you need to learn to aim better," she said.

Dinobot pulled out his sword and waited for Jaguara to get ready. She pulled out her daggers and lunged on Dinobot. Dinobot blocked her attack and his rotary shield came up. She dogged that and kicked the shield out of his hand, using a roundhouse kick. Jaguara was about to tackle Dinobot when the base rocked again, throwing her off balance. Dinobot took this opportunity to take her legs out from under her he then kicked her daggers from her hands. Jaguara rolled away and stood. Dinobot never saw her tail as it whipped the hand that held his sword. Dinobot transformed into beast mode as did Jaguara. They fought tooth to claw for a while, Jaguara then went to robot mode and belted Dinobot in the jaw and he went back to robot mode. Dinobot bull rushed Jaguara but the base rocked again and Jaguara fell causing Dinobot to fall on top of her. They looked into each other's optics. 

"Jaguara…" Dinobot said. 'Great Cybertron what beauty I want to kiss her but…' his thought was interrupted by Jaguara's lips brushing against his. He looked again at Jaguara and she was blushing. "Did you do what I think you just did?" Dinobot asked.

"I…I guess I did," Jaguara said. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

            "It's alright," Dinobot said. "I wanted to do that myself but…"

            Jaguara's lips pressing against his cut him off. This time Dinobot returned her kiss with fever. 'Damn,' Jaguara thought. 'He's a good kisser.'

            'I could do this forever,' Dinobot thought.

            Jaguara broke the kiss and looked deep into Dinobot's optics. "Dinobot…"     

            Dinobot put two fingers on her lips. "Jaguara I wish to be with you…in a physical sense. Will you allow that?"

            "I thought you'd never ask," she purred. She started to remove Dinobot's armor and they made love.

_Continued… (Please review or there may not be any more stories!!)_


	3. what have i done

(After 3 long years I have internet and I can write again!!! So here's chapter 3)

Jaguara looked over at Dinobot. "Did we do what I think we just did?" she asked him although she already knew the answer.

"I believe we did," Dinobot said leaning against the back wall. "I just can't seem to understand why."

"That makes two of us. Look let's forget it ever happened okay? We were sparing and things got out of hand nothing more nothing less," Jaguara stated.

"Agreed," Dinobot said. He looked at the black female across the room. "I still don't see how you can threaten Primal like you did yesterday and have him do nothing about it."

"Oh that. He knows better. Most people know better then to get in my way or otherwise insult me." The grin on her face wasn't a happy one.

"Why are you like that anyway?" he asked.

"I don't like being treated like a kid. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid, or childish like my brother. Primal has been trying to do the whole 'father figure' with my brother and me but I don't like it one bit."

"You're not like any Maximal I've ever met."

"That's what most people say. I just don't take kindly to being insulted. That and I have a bit of a temper."

Dinobot let out a sharp laugh. "HA! A _bit_ of a temper."

"Alright if someone sneezes at me at the wrong time I'd put them in the CR chamber." The two laughed. "I just hate the fact that Primal doesn't think I can fight. Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I'm green."

Dinobot stared at her. "You're only 15. Oh great Primus, what have I done?" He put his head in his hands.

"Nothing! _You_ did nothing. _I_ did nothing. When the power went out and the doors jammed we spared and then rested. THAT'S ALL!"

"But that's the point. We _did_ do something," Dinobot said, shame in his voice.

Suddenly a dagger was imbedded into the wall right beside his head. "The next one won't miss," She said darkly. "SO JUST DROP IT ALREADY!"

"Alright then you rationalize what happened," Dinobot said tossing Jaguara back her dagger.

Jaguara caught it and said, "We were fighting. That gets the mech-fluid pumping and then we were locked in here and things got tense and, well, it happened. End of story. We tell no one and we act as though it never happened."

"That part I agree with fully. The entirety of the Maximals will have my head."

"Let's not talk about it alright. I'm gonna take a nap. I'm tired."

"Could've fooled me."

"That's what I'm best at."

Before Jaguara could even lie down the doors were forced open from the other side. "You alright?" Primal asked.

"Fine," Dinobot said standing up.

"He wasn't talking ta you Lizard-Lips," Rattrap said.

"I'm fine Primal. I can take care of myself." Jaguara stood up and walked out of the room, and Dinobot followed.

"Jaguara, wait a moment," Rhinox said as the others went back to the bridge. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little banged up."

"That's what happens when you spar, Rhinox," Jaguara said. "He doesn't pull his punches and nether do I." Jaguara started down the hall

"What were you yelling about in there?" he asked.

Jaguara pretended she hadn't heard him and went to her room. When she got there her brother was waiting for her. "Some few days it's been, huh sis?"

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I signed on to keep an eye on you and run gunnery for Primal. Now I'm fuzzy and stuck on an unknown planet and we don't even know if Cybertron is even looking for us so we may be here forever.


End file.
